


your rivalry was stuff of legend

by xrebelwithacausex



Series: [i love you] [i know] [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrebelwithacausex/pseuds/xrebelwithacausex
Summary: a short poem based on han/leia that i wrote for english class but my teacher didn't get it. i hope you like it!
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: [i love you] [i know] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940494
Kudos: 13





	your rivalry was stuff of legend

Lost adrift in a vacuum of space

Stars, hopes, and dreams all turning to dust

Planets disappear without a trace

All except the love of one you trust

The enemy of your enemy

Becomes the one who you love the most

Your friendship was sealed by destiny

And you will trust none, none but their ghost

Your rivalry was stuff of legend

And yet their council is all you seek

Somehow, someday, you will make amends

To hold each other when times are bleak

And in the end, before you must go

You turn to say “I love you,” “I know,”


End file.
